


To find my other half

by Mancub1122



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Forbidden Love, Furry, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mancub1122/pseuds/Mancub1122
Summary: Chase Green was ready to admit his love, unfortunately for him a new law now prohibits cross species relationships. Warning: This shit is gay.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. The law

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So this is my first time writing a story of any type (That I've published at least!) Creative criticism is more than welcome! Hopefully you all enjoy this :) Also, thank you to my friend Qwerty for helping bring these characters to life. Later chapters will probably have some good smut. Now! Onto the story!

Chase entered the school, already extremely nervous about the increased police presence. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but his anxiety always kicked up around any authority figures. 

He quietly stepped through the metal detector, letting out a sigh of relief as it didn't go off, waiting nervously as an officer went through his bag, before shutting it and sliding it down the table, where Chase was allowed to grab it. 

He hurried away from the crowded entrance, and to his locker, slamming his head against it once, in an obviously futile attempt to calm down. He took a second to calm his breathing, feeling the beginnings of an anxiety attack and not wanting to deal with that this morning, then sighed and slammed open the locker with a soft growl. "God chase calm the fuck down...there's no reason to get this worked u-" he freezes, something red in the back of his locker catching his eye. 

He yanked it out, the red envelope being crumpled and discarded in his locker for a few days now. Even though gays weren't really accepted in his school, Chase had finally worked up the courage to ask out his crush, the schools Golden boy, Bryan Yang.

Everything about Bryan was perfect to the otter. He loved the way the panda smiles, how his eyes shine when he's happy, and the way that he tries to be niceto everyone, despite the group he hangs out with. Not to mention that amazing body...  
He growled and slamed his face into the locker again. Tearing the love note into peices. He really was going to go through with it, until the law was passed.

It only came about a few days ago, seemingly from nowhere. It wasn't spread about to the public that the king was going to put it into law, but he did. He banned all species from mating outside of their own types. Obviously, this came as a great shock to many people, any and all marriages of that type being legally disbanded without so much as a warning. Couples were forced to split up, and half children were being bullied relentlessly already. 

Obviously, a law of this type didn't come without a great deal of outrage, namely, bomb threats being called into our school every day. It's been hell on all of the students.

The bell snapped him out of his thoughts, and he shut his locker, starting to head for his first period English class, the only class he really cares about.

Of course, the universe had other plans, as he heard a loud laugh coming from the hallway that leads to the English wings. As much as he hates to admit it, he would know that laugh anywhere.  
Sure enough, as he turned the corner, he saw Brian and his gaggle of friends coming around the corner. He gave a soft sigh and braced for the inevitable.

It took a moment, but sure enough one of Brians 'pals' A large pig named Porky (his parents must have hated him),called out at the Otter "Hey look- Its the school hobo. You come to beg us for money?~" he says, smirking at the otter.

Chase tries to ignore him but the pig spins him around "Fork over the money Chase." 

Chase just looks down "I uh...Didn't bring any today..." He looks around desperately for an escape, or even one of those damned police officers, but of course none were around.

Porky "Aww- That's too bad little otter, I told you what would happen next time this happened.", he suddenly scooped up the otter, carrying him towards the bathroom, heading straight for a toilet.

Chase cries out "Oh god no- Please not again! it took me forever to get the smell out last time!" 

Porky ignores the otter, getting him into position, sticking his head in the toilet, then pulling the handle to give the otter a swirlie. "Aww cheer up- I thought Otters loved the water." He teases, holding chase there for a while, before dropping him down on the cold floor, and leaving him all alone.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working out a regular update schedule for this! It'll probably be once or twice a week, just really depends. I'll let you all know as soon as I do!

Chase laid on the ground, just sort of staring up at the ceiling. He didn't have a good sense of smell as an otter, but even he could smell the stench he was giving off now. A mix of feces and urine. Thank goodness the toilet was at least empty at the time.

Chase has his thoughts interupted by a shadow blocking the light from the bathroom and groans, "Can't you just use the other stall please? I don't think I can motivate myself to get up just yet..."

The voice sighs, and out of the bottom of his vision Chase sees a paw held up to him. He sits up a bit to see who it was.

Bryan sat in the entrance to the stall, looking down at the damp otter, who in turn let out a squeak, assuming he was going to get bullied again. Chase scoots back against the toilet in a flash "P-Please no more...I already smell like a toilet."

Bryan gives a soft smile and crotches down "Chase I'm...not here to hurt you." The panda looks over him then sighs, reaching into his bag and pulling out his football Jersey "Here. I just- I'm sorry about Porky. I didn't think he'd actually do anything..."

Chase just looks up at him suspiciously, slowly standing up, and taking the jersey from him and looking between it and the panda quietly. He sighs and heads out past him to the sink, pulling off his wet shit and starting to wash his head with soap and water. He had gotten good at this over time, so he was able to get rid of a majority of the smell. Unfortunatly for the otter, he would have to wait until he got home to get the rest of the stench out.

Chase turns quickly go Bryan, his eyes hard and untrusting "Two questions for you. 1: Why do you even care what happens to me? You didn't seem to when Porky was dragging me in here."

Bryan rubs at his ears nervously, Chase thought he saw a bit of red, but why would the panda be blushing? "I just...I felt bad when he told me what he did. Nobody deserves to be stuffed in a toilet."

Chase rubs his ears thougtfully then gives a short nod, before holding up the jersey "Aren't you afraid to have people seeing me wear this? What if they think we're um...Involved? With this new law we could get in a lot of trouble..."

Bryan scoffs softly and shakes his head "I'm not concerned. Worse case scenario we tell them what happened and that I let you borrow my jersey so you weren't walking around in a wet, smelly shirt."

Bryan then looks down and scuffles his feet a bit "Listen Chase...why don't you have lunch with me today and we can talk over this some more?-"

Chase jolts, he had been washing his head more, but spun to look at Bryan "W-What lunch?!" 

The panda chuckles at the reaction, and nods with a small smile on his face "Yeah- I know you usually sit alone, so why not sit with us?-"

Chase quickly pulls on his shirt, well, Bryans jersey and doesn't meet his eyes "I-I don't know...I don't think Porky would like that..." 

"Who cares about him? If he says anything I'll talk to him. You know he'll listen to me, and hopefully this will get him to stop bullying you." The panda certainly wasn't happy with the pig, judging by the anger in his eyes. 

Of all his little group, Bryan was the only one who liked Chase, but Porky was always the worst. The pig came from a well off family, and hated anyone who he considered 'under him,' this category unfortunatly including Chase, who often came to school without food or money, because he didn't want to stress his parents out by taking anything.

"I-I guess we'll see, I'm still not exactly comfortable with it...but if you promise me nothing will happen...then I guess so." The otter was in the process of drying his head off with paper towels, so as not to get any more water on the jersey. 

Bryan nods "Listen- We should really get to class- But I'll talk to you at lunch alright Chase-" He says, freezing as he didn't know if the otter would be comfortable with a hug "Er- Alright- Bye Chase-" He says, heading out without another word.

Chase just watches "Oh...bye Bryan." He hears the bell outside, letting him know he was late "Ah! Shit!" he says, dashing out of the bathroom and towards the English room.

It only took about a minute to get there, he hurries in and scoots to his seat. The teacher at the front, a stag in a clean suit didn't even look up "2nd warning Mr. Green. Next tardy is a detention."

Chase sighs softly "Yes Mr- Ott, I'm sorry it won't happen again." He says, flopping down in his seat by his friend Jun, the tiger looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Is that Bryan's jersey?!" he was trying to keep his voice down, and just barely succeeding, "What happened this morning?"

Chase rubs his cheeks and sighs. Jun was Bryans self proclaimed biggest fan. He was completely obsessed with the Panda, having seen all his games, going as far as recording them, and having one binging day a month.

Chase "It's...Nothing. I just had a run in with Porky and...I've stopped asking my mom for lunch money after last time." he mutters "Long story short he gave me a swirlie and Bryan gave me his shirt."

Juns eyes are completely fixater on the jersey "Oh wow- So it's actually the jersey he wears...does it even smell like him?-"

Chase turns his head a bit, his face slightly red as he nods "Y-Yeah Its a bit...musky, but I um...Its kind of nice?-"

Jun smirks at Chase "You're so ga-" Chase slapped a paw over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Shut your mouth you tubby little parasite-" He says with a low growl "Or else I'll tell everyone about your little shrine."

From the front of the room, Mr Ott cleared his throat "Am I interupting? Or is there something you want to share with the class?-" 

Chase blushes "No sir! I'm sorry!" He says, sighing in relief when the teacher only shoots him a dirty glare. He then looks up as the clock slowly ticks along. Wondering quietly what lunch will be like.

Tick. Tick. Tick


End file.
